


One last time

by savethecat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi
Genre: F/F, I love them so much, Seriously That's It, i just needed to write something with these two, just the two of them being ridiculous and fluffy together, so basically no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savethecat/pseuds/savethecat
Summary: Kyoshi and Rangi's last night together.





	One last time

They were leaving each other the next morning. Rangi was going to the North Pole with Hei-Rain, seeking the best healers for the woman. And Kyoshi would start getting things ready to go to Southern Air Temple. It was not going to be easy, mostly after all the time they had been traveling together. But they both knew that was what they needed to do. So, that was their last night together.

They were lying together inside a tent. Kyoshi felt Rangi’s warm body close to hers, and that made her feel both safe and relaxed. She was also relief that the other girl was safe herself. However, it was pretty clear the Firebender hadn’t recovered fully. She wasn’t physically hurt or anything, but she was still debilitated. The kidnapping, her mother's illness and losing her honor… It was too much. Kyoshi knew Rangi would eventually recover and be her old self again, but it still hurt to see the other girl like this.

“Are you okay?” Kyoshi asked, stroking Rangi’s hair.

“Yeah,” Rangi replied, straightly. “I’m just worried. I mean, you are going to be alone from now on.”

Kyoshi smirked, “I think I can handle myself now…”

Although her tone was playful, the other girl frowned. “You are right. You certainly did it better than me.” Rangi tried to make it sound like a joke, but Kyoshi could clearly see the girl’s struggle in her eyes.

“Rangi,” Kyoshi started carefully, pulling the other girl closer to herself. “You were poisoned and kidnapped. There wasn’t anything you could do!”

Rangi sighed. “I know-”

“No, you don’t. You keep being so hard on yourself. Do you have any idea that without you I wouldn’t even _be_ here!” Kyoshi said more harshly than she wanted.

She didn’t remember the last time she talked to Rangi like this. Usually, the other girl was the one scolding her all the time.

The Firebender looked at the Avatar with her eyes widened. For a second, Kyoshi thought the girl would cry and she wanted to punch herself. But after a while, Rangi only grinned.

“You are right about that.” She commented, shrugging. “You wouldn’t last a day without me on this journey!”

Kyoshi rolled her eyes, smiling. “That sounds more like yourself…”

Rangi playfully punched the other girl’s shoulder. “Come on, I’m not always like that.”

Kyoshi snorted. “Of course not.” She said sarcastically.

“I’m serious, Kyoshi!” Rangi glared at her now. “I’m so proud of you! You accomplished so much in so little time!” Kyoshi opened her mouth to say something, but Rangi went on. “I know you have a long way to go, but still! I wish you could understand how special you are. And not because you are the Avatar! I’ve told you that! And as the Avatar…” Rangi whispered that part. “I’m sure you are going to be remembered as one of the greatest of your kind.”

Kyoshi suddenly felt a horrible pain inside her chest. By morning, this would be over. These moments – Rangi scolding her and at the same time making her feel better and stronger than she could ever be. The intimacy and the touches. All of this would be over. She knew it would happen but only now it felt real and closer. She felt a lump in her throat.

Rangi looked at her worried. The Firebender touched Kyoshi’s face. “Hey, what is it?”

Kyoshi shook her head. “It’s nothing. I…” She sighed. “I will really miss you.”

Rangi frowned sadly at her, caressing her cheek. “I’m sorry. You know I would go with you if-”

“No! Don’t be sorry. It’s your mother, you have to go…” Kyoshi explained quickly, feeling extremely stupid for making the other feel guilty. Things were already too hard for Rangi, she shouldn’t make it worse. “I just-”

Kyoshi’s eyes widened when she suddenly felt Rangi’s lips against hers. The girl slipped one arm around Kyoshi’s neck and pulled her even closer. Kyoshi held Rangi’s smaller body tight as she kissed her back. She felt as though the girl could just disappear at any moment, and then she would be left alone at once.

Rangi pulled back, resting her forehead against Kyoshi’s and looking into her eyes. Kyoshi smiled when she saw that old usual spark in the girl’s eyes. The Firebender may have been shaken and all, but her spirit was still there, and that was all Kyoshi needed to know.

“You know, I will miss you too, silly. But we’ve still got the whole night.” Rangi smirked as she shifted her body to be on top of Kyoshi. “Let’s make sure we won’t forget it.” She said as she leaned down and kissed her again.

* * *

The sun was already shining outside when the girls stirred. They lazily started putting their clothes on and getting ready to go. It was still strange to see Rangi without her signature topknot. She tried to cover the part where her hair had been severed the best she could, but she clearly still felt awkward and self-conscious about it.

When things were all set, Rangi stood in front of Kyoshi.

“So I guess this is it.” Kyoshi smiled sadly.

The other girl nodded, fiercely. “Just be careful out there, okay? If you get hurt, I swear I’ll come after you and make you regret it-”

“Okay, okay…” Kyoshi raised her hands trying to calm the other down. “I will be fine, I promise.” She couldn’t help but smiled.

“Good,” Rangi said still glaring at her. But then she just reached up on her tiptoe and kissed Kyoshi.

The Firebender pulled back and turned around to leave. But then she turned back, frowning. Kyoshi couldn’t tell if she was just upset or really annoyed.

The girl looked up at her again, sighing deeply. “I love you, idiot…” She let the words out as an insult.

Kyoshi’s heart stopped. She felt something similar as she felt when she was struck by Xu’s lightning. She just stared at Rangi frozen, unable to say anything. Kyoshi already knew she loved Rangi since… Since _always_. She couldn’t remember a time she didn’t. But saying it out loud was something completely different, it made things more real, better, and at the same time more painful.

After a while, Rangi suddenly looked away awkwardly. “Okay… So, I guess I’m going now…”

Kyoshi shook her head, trying to focus again. “What, no.” She reached her hand to pull Rangi into her arms once again. “You don’t get to go like this!” Kyoshi paused feeling her face getting hotter. Rangi just widened her eyes. “I love you too.” The words poured out of her mouth softly.

The Firebender couldn’t help smiling relief. “For a second I thought you wouldn’t say it back and I wondered if it was possible to turn myself into ashes.” She let out a laugh, embarrassed.

Kyoshi smiled. “I guess that’s the payback for pulling back when I kissed you for the first time.”

Rangi glared at her. “My face was hurt, you moron!”

Kyoshi giggled, before leaning down to kiss Rangi for the last time. She felt the other girl melting in her arms and for a moment she wondered if it was possible to die from happiness.

Yes, they would be apart. Yes, things might change between them. But it didn’t matter. This was real. They were real. And that was all she needed to know for now.


End file.
